LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home
LittleBigPlanet: The Journey Home is the first major Premium Adventure Pack DLC for LittleBigPlanet 3 and will come with a new Adventure featuring brand new levels based on fan-favourite themes and characters from LBP and LBP2 totally re-imagined for LittleBigPlanet 3, some cranium busting co-op challenges for Sackboy and his new friends, a bouncy new Power-up for OddSock and a goodie bag full of new creative assets to decorate your own little corner of LittleBigPlanet with. When we last saw Sackboy; he had just waved goodbye to Newton, Captain Pud and Nana Pud before stepping into Newton’s latest teleportation contraption to depart Bunkum for a one-way trip back to Craftworld… Or so we thought… LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home will chronicle the next exciting chapter for Sackboy, OddSock, Toggle, and Swoop; as they discover that Newton’s contraption didn’t exactly work as planned and they end up taking a “grand detour” of LittleBigPlanet! Levels Currently known levels: *Bone-a-Fide Ride *Think in Sync Story Larry DaVinci plans to have a surprise party upon Sackboy, and his newly acquired friends arrival. He plans to invite the Alliance, but the invitations get lost! Now it's up to Sackboy, OddSock, Toggle, and Swoop to acquire the invitations and return home! Features While containing reused items from the previous LittleBigPlanet games to give a "I remember that!" reaction, the pack will contain a bunch of new Materials, Objects, Decorations, Stickers and Music to create with, along with a new Power-Up. The Springinator The Springinator is the first of it's kind, a Power-Up for someone other than Sackboy. The Springinator is a new Power-Up for OddSock, which allows OddSock to bounce constantly. Trophies *"That Party Was Ace" (Gold) Ace every Adventure level in The Journey Home. *"Collector Extraordinaire" (Silver) Collect %100 of the Prize Bubbles in The Journey Home. *"Sack the Postman" (Silver) Post all 6 invitations for the party. *"Finally Home" (Bronze) Complete every Adventure level in The Journey Home. *"Two's Company, Four's a Party" (Bronze) Complete any Adventure Level with 4 players. *"Spring Roll!" (Bronze) Springate 100 times. Trivia *LittleBigPlanet: The Journey Home is the first DLC to be an Adventure Level, and a LittleBigPlanet 3 Story DLC. *It is the first DLC to give a Power-Up to anyone other than Sackboy. *It, the LittleBigPlanet 2: The Move Pack: Rise of the Cakeling, and the Cross-Controller Kit are the only three DLC stories that are not be based off of another game, movie, or TV series, but a LittleBigPlanet Story Extension and to have all of it's costumes in the kit itself. *It includes Easter Eggs for the new costumes hidden in the teaser pictures. *Sackboy will only take place in the Cutscenes and Co-Op Levels, while the other characters are spotlighted in the main story. *It is fully voice acted. Gallery Littlebigplanet3-the-journey-home-sugar-skull-level-2 large-1-.png|The Wedding themed level Littlebigplanet3-the-journey-home-sugar-electric-level large-1-.png|The Factory of a Better Tomorrow themed level 05 m20dksmqp2gbntsg-1-.jpg|Swoop's Factory of a Better Tomorrow Level Littlebigplanet3-the-journey-home-rose-level-2 large-1-.jpg|The Gardens themed level 08 6bajkjtkk9aofhv6-1-.jpg|OddSock's The Gardens Level Source http://blog.us.playstation.com/2015/06/09/littlebigplanet-3-the-journey-home-out-next-month/ http://www.littlebigforum.net/forum.php?show=last Category:Downloadable Content Category:The Gardens Category:The Wedding Category:The Factory Of A Better Tommorow Category:Adventure Mode Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:Story Category:Story Level Kits Category:Story Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home